


Silk

by Sins_of_the_Scruff



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Male Solo, Masturbation, Other, Papyrus in a suit, tangerines or oranges: you pick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sins_of_the_Scruff/pseuds/Sins_of_the_Scruff
Summary: I cannot for the life of me remember the drawing of Papyrus in a suit jackin' it that inspired this, but it's so good.<3





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot for the life of me remember the drawing of Papyrus in a suit jackin' it that inspired this, but it's so good.<3

Papyrus had never felt material like this in his life.

For graduating culinary school and landing a full time job at a neighboring restaurant as Head Chef, Sans’ mate, Crystal, had bought him a full 2 piece suit and tie. The resounding shriek Papyrus made broke 3 windows and managed to error out Mettaton, who was on the other side of town. Needless to say, he was very appreciative of the gift.

It was a structured white suit with a beautiful red lining that matched his scarf that he usually wore. The lapels added a splash of color by being the same beautiful red that also went with the red silk tie. A soft orange colored silk shirt balanced out the dark red of the tie and if Papyrus chose to wear it casually afterwards, the colors would blend nicely with the white contrast of the formal suit. The real present though, came from his brother. 

The day of the graduation, Crystal and Toriel were busy helping Papyrus dress and make sure he looked perfect. An easy feat for one such as the Great Papyrus, even if he did need a bit of help tying a tie for the first time. Dressed to the nines, he stared at himself in the mirror, it was almost better than when he debuted his battle body for the first time! He did a few poses and the material slid seamlessly across his bones, causing a shiver to travel up his spine. It elicited a familiar feeling deep down, and Papyrus began to blush, seeing the telltale sign of his orange magic coalescing in his white pants.

Oh dear, this would not do at all. He would have to find a way to stifle this feeling or this would end up in a bad, messy way. 

A knock on the door surprised him and he quickly dove for the couch, placing a pillow on top of his lap. His brother came in and noticed his brother sweating and then the pillow on his lap. He gave a look before a mischievous grin spread across his face and he produced a box from behind his back.  _ “Hey Paps, lookin’ good! Crystal’s present really  _ **_suits_ ** _ you!”  _ Papyrus rolled his eyelights,  **_“SANS, YOU PROMISED. NO PUNS UNTIL AFTER THE GRADUATION.”_ ** Sans merely shrugged, _ “Sorry, can’t help it, but I got ya a little somethin’ to complete the whole thing though that I think ya gonna like.” _

Papyrus eyed the box carefully, his brother was known for two things: puns and trickery. The box looked harmless enough and as he took it from him, it was light in weight. He looked it all over before sans finally interrupted,  _ “relax, bro. No tricks this time, just a gift from me.” _ Papyrus still didn’t trust him, but opened the lid carefully. What lay inside nearly brought tears to his sockets: a pair of red silk lined leather gloves. He looked up to sans who had a lazy grin on his face and immediately fell forward off the couch and wrapped him in a big hug,  **_“OH GEEZ, I GLOVE YOU, SANS….DARN IT!”_ ** Sans returned the hug with a laugh, _ “‘s all right, Paps. Now we’re even. Hope they fit alright, I knew you’d like ‘em though.” _

Papyrus finally released him and gleefully took them out of the box. He pulled one glove on and then the other. Again, the feel of the silk lining flowing across his bones sent his magic racing.  **_“TH-THANK YOU, SANS. L-LET ME FINISH UP HERE AND I’LL BE OUT SHORTLY.”_ ** Sans grinned again,  _ “‘aight, whatever you say, bro. Don’t be too long, the ceremony’s in an hour.”  _ Papyrus nodded and finally sans left the room. With a flick of his magic, the lock was turned and he was left alone and hopefully, uninterrupted.

He wiggled his fingers in front of his face and shuddered as the soft material continued to caress him. His soul was thumping behind his sternum as his magic continued to coalesce in his pelvic region and he looked down to see the white suit pants tented by his now throbbing orange magic. Papyrus whimpered, not knowing if he should just ignore it or take care of his ‘little’ issue now. He glanced at the locked door and then back down before shuddering as he let his hand creep down the front of his chest to rub at the growing ache.

The combined sensation of the silks rubbing his bones and him caressing his cock through the thin pant material was almost too much. Fumbling with the button and zipper, he pulled his cock free of its confines and gave it a few strokes.  **_“NYEH…”_ ** His hips bucked involuntarily and he started to pant through clenched teeth. He couldn’t afford to be loud, not with everyone over in the next room! The leather covered hand stroked faster, pausing at the top every once in awhile to tease his slit with his thumb. 

The soft rattle of his bones with short huffs and little nyehs filled the small room and Papyrus started to rock into his strokes, desperately trying to reach his peak. Minutes passed and he just wasn’t able to crest as he let out a growl and went for the buttons on his shirt. His other hand shook as he desperately tried to unbutton the buttons and as he got closer to the end, he finally just ripped it apart, the last few buttons flying every which way. Somewhere, in the back of his mind where the specs of his rationality were holding on, he screamed at the destruction of the gift he received. But, that would have to be dealt with later, while one hand stroked his cock, the other went for his spine, jerking at the same furious pace.

A spurt of precum dribbled down the sides of his shaft, adding slick noises to his panting ‘nyehs’. The orange glow spread from his cheekbones till he could feel that his entire skull was a pale orange, and as his jaw dropped, his orange tongue lolled out to the side, dripping magic drool down his mandible. He was so close! His cock was throbbing harder and he squeezed and twisted his hand up and down the length. His other hand dipped lower to rub at his sacrum and with a flick of the tip of his finger to his coccyx, he came with a clenched cry, come splattering up and over his sternum and ribcage, dripping down onto the dress suit.

He collapsed back against the couch, chest heaving and magic buzzing down to normal levels, mentally thanking sans and Crystal over and over for their now multi-use gifts. As he continued to come down from his high, he failed to hear the jiggling of the door knob, before sans suddenly teleported in with a ‘blip’. _ “Hey Paps, c’mon we’re gonna...be…”  _ Sans’ sockets went wide as Papyrus suddenly shrieked, not expecting anyone to come in while he was still...yeah, both stared at one another in stunned silence for a couple of minutes. A pillow was not going to hide this at all. 

Twenty minutes later, a fully cleaned up Papyrus and snickering sans appeared from the changing room. _ “There you two are! We’re almost going to be late!”  _ Toriel was obviously annoyed as was Crystal who was right behind her,  _ “What were you two boneheads doing anyway?” _ Papyrus looked to Sans, who quickly intervened,  _ “Uh, n-nothin’! Just, uh, makin’ sure Paps was completely ready! He got, uh, pretty excited over it all”  _ Papyrus was busy screaming internally, but pulled himself together and led the group out to the car.  
  


* * *

 

The after party for Papyrus’ graduation was held at Toriel’s home and everyone was congratulating with food and fun. Toriel and Frisk had baked a cake for him and as he blew out the candles, Undyne suddenly appeared out of nowhere and karate chopped the cake, sending cake everywhere and on everyone. “ _ UNDYNE! WHY?!” _ Frisk, sans, and Crystal were laughing as they wiped cake from their faces and ate some, enjoying the fun nonetheless. Papyrus was less enthused as he tried to wipe cake and a few candles from out of his sockets.  _ “Here, lemme get that for you.”  _

Someone started to clean them gently and pried the candles out and he finally recognized Paige in front of him. Paige was his closest friend from the culinary school and as she continued to clean off the cake, she took a finger to his lapel and wiped a bit away. Papyrus’ smile suddenly dropped as the substance on her finger was bright orange. She put her finger in her mouth and sucked it cleaned,  _ “Hmm...I didn’t know Toriel put tangerines in the cake frosting! Tastes great though! We’ll have to get the recipe from her sometime!” _ Paige left in a flurry of giggles leaving a stunned and slightly mortified Papyrus. Sans came off from the side, the cake cleaned off him, with a shit eating grin on his face,  _ “Tangerines, eh? Don’t worry, fruits seem to run in the family, Crystal says she really puts the ‘blew’ in blueberry for me.” _

 

**_“SANS.”_ **


End file.
